


All I Want

by JaneDavitt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Episode Related, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for 3.08. Drabble. Christmas Eve and all is calm, all is quiet... sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want

Sam was snoring, his breath redolent of eggnog. Dean gave a reflexive shudder. That stuff had been freaking lethal. He reached over and gave Sam a shove. The snoring eased off. Dean smiled up at the ceiling. One hell of a Christmas.

There was a silvery tinkle of bells and a thud on the roof, followed by a muted 'ho-ho-fudging-ho'?

Son of a _bitch_.

Dean slid out of bed, a knife in his hand, and flung open the door, peering up through the whirling snow.

Nothing. Good.

They didn't need Santa; never had.

Just each other, like always.

Just them.


End file.
